


the public cum-mute

by josuta



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sub!Mingyu, Vibrators, Vibrators On A Fucking Train, baby you know what i like, dom!wonwoo, more like public semi-sex(???)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josuta/pseuds/josuta
Summary: in possibly the most risky situation, mingyu and wonwoo fool around on public transit with a vibrator plug up mingyu’s ass.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 198





	the public cum-mute

The train. 

Mingyu’s hair stood on the back of his neck. 

In any normal situation Mingyu would be indifferent about taking the train. In fact, he usually found it fun. All the different people that took the train every day, he would wonder where they were going, what jobs they had, what kind of people they were. It was a fun guessing game he played. 

He looks over at Wonwoo with a weak smile on his face, and Wonwoo simply raises an eyebrow, feigning ignorance to Mingyu’s quickened heartbeat and sweat forming at his brow. 

In any normal situation, Mingyu would enjoy a long train ride home. 

But with Wonwoo's coy hand slipped into his pocket, hiding a tiny remote in his cruel, cruel fingers, frequency directed straight to the small silicone plug nestled silently inside Mingyu's ass, it sufficed to say Mingyu was a little nervous. 

“We’re taking the train home?” Mingyu asks, and Wonwoo nods. 

“Yeah, I don’t wanna call a cab, we’re low on our budget so we gotta save when we can.” 

Mingyu nods weakly back, swallowing thickly as Wonwoo leads him off, their hands still intertwined from the romantic walk they had taken earlier. He digs out his transit pass with his free hand, boarding the train and taking a spot beside his boyfriend standing opposite of the train doors.

“I'm thinking beef bowls for dinner, we need to cook that beef soon before it spoils, does that sound okay?” Wonwoo leans back against the train wall, looking up at Mingyu. 

“Mm! I’m okay with that, I think we have just enough rice left.” Mingyu smiles, easing up a bit at the domestic discussion. He was getting a bit hungry, actually, now that Wonwoo mentioned it. 

They rode in relative silence for a few minutes, the train stopping every so often to let more passengers on. It was around four o’clock, rush hour in Seoul. Bodies board one after another, quickly crowding the train up in no time. Mingyu had his head leaning on Wonwoo’s shoulder, eyes closed and peacefully resting.

At least it  _ was  _ peaceful, until Wonwoo flicks his thumb and reawakens the toy conveniently pushed to the back of Mingyu’s mind, the low vibrations instantly making Mingyu jolt. The taller gasps softly, widening his eyes at the man he was using as a pillow. 

Wonwoo was on his phone, idly scrolling some website as if he hadn’t just turned Mingyu’s vibrator on. Eyes fixed on his screen, it was as if he hadn’t even noticed Mingyu’s reaction. 

“Hyung, here…?” Mingyu whispers, leaning closer to his boyfriend for his quiet words to meet his ear. Wonwoo turns from his phone to look up at Mingyu, wearing an expression far too innocent.

“Hmm? What’s wrong?” Wonwoo asks, voice low as he too whispers, deep and rumbling. It travels down through Mingyu’s spine. “You look flushed.”

Mingyu huffs through his nose and stands back up straight, shifting a little on his feet, trying not to jostle the toy too much while still finding a comfortable position. Wonwoo continues scrolling his phone, now switched to twitter. Mingyu watches in the corner of his eye, Wonwoo’s thumb brushing against the screen, the corner of his plump lips curved upwards in amusement at whatever funny tweet caught his attention. 

The low vibrations didn’t stop, though, Wonwoo kept the toy on its lowest setting, not nearly enough stimulation but just enough to make Mingyu’s spine tingle. The taller looks around the bus, his height a viewpoint above most of the heads surrounding them. They were all busy with themselves, noses deep in a book, on their phones, or reading the paper. He could be doing the same, if his hands weren’t sweating, if he hadn’t had agreed to wear this vibrator all day, anxiously (and deliciously) kept on his toes as to when Wonwoo would turn it on. 

The train binged as it approached its next stop, Mingyu had taken to fiddling with the gold bangle he kept around his wrist. The train filled with more passengers, the two men still leaning against the wall as the rest crowded around, squeezing to make room for the others. Mingyu rubs an eye and lets out a small yawn, quiet and sweet. 

Wonwoo laughs at his phone again, but the hand still in his pocket flicks back to attention, dialing up Mingyu’s toy a few levels, mid-yawn. Mingyu jolts again, though this time his hand shoots out to Wonwoo’s forearm, gripping it as he steadies himself. A quiet grunt leaves his lips, and he quickly pursues them shut to avoid letting any suspicious noises out further. The toy was more intense this time, and he felt his cock stirring dangerously in his jeans. 

“Wonwoo..” Mingyu warns.

“Yeah?” Wonwoo’s eyes didn’t leave his phone. 

“...” Mingyu doesn’t even know why he called him. 

“Wine for dinner?” Wonwoo turns to look at him this time, meeting his eyes. The subtle question involving Mingyu's safeword, wineglass, breathes an air of comfort in Mingyu, as comfortable as he could be with a growing boner on public transit. He thinks in silence for a moment, attempting to weigh the situation properly. It was humiliating, actually, but some part of him nagged at him to say no. To see how far they could get like this. They’d never see these people again, so what if they saw him a little flushed and sweaty?

“No, um, actually I think I’m okay. not tonight.” A tiny smile curves his lips up, and his breath hitches as Wonwoo meets him with an equally devious smirk. Wonwoo turns his attention back to his phone, typing something with his single free hand. Moments later, Mingyu’s phone buzzes in his back pocket. 

A shaky hand digs out the phone, tapping the screen to view the text Wonwoo had sent him. 

[ **won😽💕💕** ]

_ I’m gonna make you come on the train. _

Mingyu puffs out a breath, the buzzing toy now making his thigh muscles twitch a little. He brings his hands up to type a response. 

[  **gyu** 🐶 ]

__ _ what if someone sees _

[  **won😽💕💕** ] 

_ Normally I’d hate to share you; _

_ But I think the sight of you squirming and coming in your pants against the wall should be in a museum.  _

Mingyu squeezes his eyes shut and shifts his feet again, jutting his hip out to the side to jostle the toy inside of him. It moves, the angle changing just minutely. He lets out a shaky breath, his cock definitely interested in the happenings. 

His phone buzzes again. Wonwoo is calm as ever, scrolling his website seconds after sending another few texts. 

[  **won** 😽💕💕] 

_ You’re so cute.  _

_ If you manage to get home without coming, I'll give you a nice treat.  _

_ But it won’t be easy.  _

[  **gyu 🐶** ]

_ ommggg _

[  **won😽💕💕** ]

_ Now be a good boy and put your phone away.  _

_ Don’t you know it’s rude to be on your phone while we play? _

Mingyu does as he is told, quickly locking the phone and slipping it back to his back pocket. With a heavy, shaky breath, he tries to steady himself and closes his eyes. Wonwoo continues to scroll his phone, rules clearly not applying to him. With a quick slip of his finger, he dials up Mingyu’s toy to the highest setting. 

A moan escapes through his nose, as his lips are pursed tightly in a line. Mingyu turns on his feet to face away from the crowd, his cock strains against the tight denim of his jeans, breath now ghosting against Wonwoo’s neck. It’s hot and just slightly ragged. Wonwoo smirks. Mingyu leans closer to his boyfriend, pretending to make room for the person next to him on the crowded train. 

Wonwoo leans his head to the side to rest against Mingyu sweetly, and Mingyu makes a noise high in his throat, pressing his hips close to Wonwoo’s thin frame, his cock sandwiched between himself and Wonwoo’s hip. With just a brush against the hip bone, Mingyu’s hands twitch and his own hips move against it, searching for friction without resigning to dry humping against Wonwoo in public. As quickly as it started, the toy turns off completely, and Mingyu almost feels disappointed.  _ Almost _ . 

“When is our stop?” Mingyu asks quietly into the crook of Wonwoo’s neck, already knowing the answer.

“Seokgye station, babe. The map is by the front. Can you go look for us?” Wonwoo replies, lifting his head and pointing up to where the transit map was plastered onto the wall. The devil. He knows very well he could look it up on his phone, even if he didn’t need to, as he took the subway to work every day. Mingyu whines but stands up anyway. With a quick wipe of his brow, he squeezes his way through the people standing, over to where the map was.

His eyes wander for a moment, attempting to make sense of the jumbled multi-coloured lines, but eventually he finds their stop. Thankfully they didn’t need to transfer onto any other lines. It was straight from station to station. Mingyu taps his finger against the map on the final stop they needed to take, the aforementioned Seokgye station. Twenty stops. That’s not so bad. He could do this.

As if Wonwoo could read his mind, and as if to say ‘we’ll see about that’, the plug inside Mingyu comes back to life, Wonwoo must have dialed it up a few levels, as the sudden stimulation once again makes Mingyu’s legs turn to jelly, and he quickly grips the pole adjacent to him for support. He moans, horrifying himself and quickly passing it off as a cough. A cough, to which he covers his mouth and subtly bites on the thick pad of skin beneath his thumb.

Oh, that bastard, he planned that. Mingyu should have known he’d pull something like that. The train sways at it turns a corner, and Mingyu nearly loses his balance. His face was red, he was probably getting sweaty again too. The plug humming inaudibly beneath his layers of underwear and denim, but just the thought of being surrounded by these strangers, while Wonwoo had this control over him, god it was  _ hot. _

Mingyu turns on his heels to return to his spot beside Wonwoo, and his boyfriend’s eyes are locked on him from across the train. Sharp gaze just watching him, piercing from in between the heads surrounding them. Wonwoo’s own height finally shows, as he smiles at Mingyu above the head-level. 

With a hard swallow, Mingyu excused himself between the bodies, squeezing to get back over to where Wonwoo had nestled into the corner.

“You’re a basta- _ aahrd!”  _ Wonwoo simply dials the toy up to its maximum level again, cutting Mingyu off mid-sentence with a strained moan somewhat resembling a word. Mingyu very nearly collapses into Wonwoo, his tall frame surrounding his shorter boyfriend, an arm wrapping around his little waist, face burying into his neck. “ _ Fuck _ , Wonwoo,”

“That wasn’t very nice.” Wonwoo locks his phone and slips it into his pocket, turning his head to look down at the man shuddering around him. Mingyu doesn’t look up, but when Wonwoo starts to move his arm beneath Mingyu’s weight pressing against him, he stirs, and looks up to meet Wonwoo’s eyes. 

They’re dark, with a glint in them Mingyu could only recognize as devious. It’s the same glint he gets when he’s about to deal out a punishment, or tease Mingyu enough that he  _ believes  _ it’s a punishment. It makes the hair on the back of his neck stand, and a bead of sweat drips from his eyebrow. What was he planning, what could be worse than his poor ass being assaulted by the toy vibrating heavily?

Wonwoo must be a psychic or something. Mingyu has come to terms with this. 

As if on cue, answering Mingyu’s arousal hazed questions, the hand hidden behind Mingyu’s body settles itself on the strained tent at the front of Mingyu’s jeans. It’s heavy on his cock, and he can feel Wonwoo digging his fingers into the length of it. He barely has the sense to react, and even if he could, he is  _ surrounded  _ by strangers. Wonwoo now has his hand groping his hard-on in public.

Mingyu’s face flushes a dark red at the realization, feeling humiliated and embarrassed under Wonwoo’s grip. If someone were to see, they’d get kicked off the train for sure, maybe even given a ticket for public indecency. His cock wasn’t out, but Wonwoo’s hand has a strong grip on it, his thumb digging the thick denim into the head of his cock. He whines quietly, nestling his face further into the crook of Wonwoo’s neck. With a grip on Wonwoo’s jacket, he pants “ _ Please, _ ” against the skin flushing pink from Mingyu’s hot breath. Wonwoo hums, angling his head so he rests it against Mingyu’s hair.

“We still have a few stops left.” Wonwoo removes his hand from Mingyu’s crotch, slipping it back into his pocket to turn the toy off as well, effectively rendering Mingyu dangling from a metaphysical thread. With the loss of stimulation, Mingyu could nearly sob, squeezing his eyes shut and moving his hips against Wonwoo like earlier. “Stop it.” Wonwoo orders, and Mingyu is helpless to obey.

His hips still, and he lifts a hand to wipe at the tears threatening to spill from his eyes, before standing upright beside Wonwoo. His boyfriend’s phone is back out in his hands, and Mingyu’s own buzzes in his pocket. He almost mistakes it for the toy and gets excited, but whines as he realizes it’s just Wonwoo sending another text.

[ **won😽💕💕** ]

_ You’re doing so good, baby. Almost home. You can make it. _

[ **gyu🐶** ]

_i cnt please pleae please plllsszzzzzzz_

Wonwoo chuckles as he reads the text. Mingyu’s ears flush pink at the reaction. He’s not trying to be funny, he is trying so hard to be good!

[ **won😽💕💕** ] 

_ Just a little longer. About five stops. _

Mingyu groans frustratedly, and pockets his phone. How is he supposed to distract himself when his cock is so achingly pressed against his jeans?  _ Fuck _ he hates denim. With a sniffle, Mingyu leans against the wall of the train, holding his hands in front of himself in an effort to hide the raging hard-on he had. Thankfully denim wasn’t as easy to discern a thick cock in, compared to something like Wonwoo’s track pants (which remain untented, the bastard was too good at controlling himself). Mingyu took to counting the stops. They reach the first one left on their countdown, and Mingyu watches as the train that was previously bustling, slowly empties around them.

They’d gone through downtown Seoul, only the residential neighborhoods were left on this route. He was thankful, he had a little more room now, rubbing the back of his neck and sighing. It was sweaty, the hair plastered onto the hot skin from Wonwoo’s cruel teasing. He glances over at Wonwoo, who has now turned his entire attention onto a game on his phone.  _ Not fair _ , Mingyu thinks, before moving to nuzzle at Wonwoo’s neck again.

Wonwoo lets him, smiling softly and leaning his head to rest against Mingyu’s again. It was sweet, finally an uninterrupted, tender moment between them. Mingyu watches Wonwoo’s game, some sort of strategy game, it wasn’t very interesting, but Wonwoo seemed to be good at it. 

“Our stop is soon, c’mon,” Wonwoo says before slipping his phone into his pocket once more, and as Mingyu stands up to take Wonwoo’s hand, he realizes, with a twinge of dread, Wonwoo’s hands are  _ both _ in his pockets. Oh no-

The plug is dialed up entirely, wracking Mingyu’s body with a shudder and he slaps a hand to his mouth to keep himself from moaning out loud. It’s muffled, but he lets out a keen, before leaning his weight against Wonwoo, turning to hide in his frame again. Wonwoo smirks and puts his arm around Mingyu, patting his back, hoping to give the illusion of  _ consoling _ his boyfriend to any prying onlookers. Mingyu is whimpering quietly against him, his eyes squeezed shut and large hands gripping at Wonwoo’s shirt. 

Wonwoo takes the moment to lean his head down to where Mingyu’s face is buried in his clavicle, and Mingyu nearly jumps when Wonwoo’s hot breath ghosts the shell of his burning hot ear. Wonwoo coos and pretends to console him, saying things like  _ ‘there there’ _ and  _ ‘it’s alright’ _ out loud. 

Leaning closer, Wonwoo lowers his voice and speaks directly to Mingyu.

“Are you gonna make it? Hm?” Wonwoo quickly moves his free hand from his pocket and grabs at Mingyu’s cock again, this time with much more aggression, much more dominance. Mingyu feels small in his tight grip, and he nods his head quickly. He can do it, he can make it. 

“Yeah? Gonna be a good boy?” Wonwoo squeezes hard, and Mingyu cries out softly. He’s trying so hard not to call attention, but with the vibrator on full blast not giving him a moment to collect his thoughts, and Wonwoo’s expert fingers working him through his jeans, hidden away from prying eyes, it’s hard,  _ so hard _ .

Tension rises in his shoulders, and Mingyu can feel the pit in his stomach tightening dangerously. Wonwoo can sense it too, and like he’s determined to ruin Mingyu’s resolve, he gives Mingyu’s cock another hard squeeze, and digs his fingers into the flesh from the layer of denim. 

“Come. I know you want to. In front of everyone here, go on baby,” Wonwoo whispers threateningly into his ear, and Mingyu has no other choice but to let go. The coil wound so tight in his stomach releases, and he collapses into Wonwoo’s embrace, shuddering and whimpering into the skin of Wonwoo’s throat. Wonwoo pats his back, and caresses Mingyu’s cock as it pulses in his pants, spilling his come into his boxers. Mingyu surprisingly controls his volume well, Wonwoo will be sure to praise him on that later. 

Wonwoo takes his hand from Mingyu’s cock to slip into his pocket and turn the toy off, and it takes a moment for Mingyu to recover. His breathing steadies, and the iron grip he had on Wonwoo’s shirt loosens as he shifts on his heels, bringing his head up to meet Wonwoo’s eyes sheepishly. Wonwoo chuckles and brushes the messy bangs out of Mingyu’s eyes.

“We missed our stop,” Wonwoo says, a hint of amusement in his voice, and Mingyu can’t help but laugh back. 

“That is  _ not _ my fault.” His voice is croaky, and his expression shifts as he tries to adjust his pants a little, most likely uncomfortable from the wet stain against his skin. “ _ Not _ my fault,” He reiterates. Wonwoo laughs.

“Wanna just walk home and get take-out?” Wonwoo offers, and Mingyu smiles, nodding his head.

“Beef bowls can wait until tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> i swear i write fic that isn’t smut. i promise.


End file.
